Seek and You Shall Find
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Unable to escape the memories of their last encounter Skye finds herself seeking out Lucas in the jungle. Will she be able to find him or will she lose this game of hide and seek? Lucket. The sequel to Hide and Seek.


So this is the sequel to my other fic **Hide and Seek**. If you haven't already read it you probably should because this will make more sense if you have read it but if you haven't this fic can still work on its own. Anyway I would love to hear what you think about this. I have nicknamed it my 4,500 word tribute to the fingerless gloves and the magic hands that wear them because I have a major obsession with both of those things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova or the fingerless gloves or the magic hands that wear them :(

* * *

"_Bucket, you came back," came a voice from behind Skye. _

_Skye spun around to see Lucas standing there, a smirk on his face. He took a step towards her before moving his hands to her waist, pulling her flush against him. Skye glanced up at him through her eyelashes. _

"_I couldn't stay away," she replied honestly. _

"_That wasn't a very sensible decision," Lucas noted with a dangerous look in his eyes. Then his lips were against hers in a searing kiss. His arm around her waist held her close while his other hand moved up to wind through her hair. Then the kiss turned desperate. Their tongues danced as Skye moved her hands up to unbutton Lucas' shirt. Lucas broke the kiss before moving to kiss down her neck, causing Skye's breath to hitch. _

Skye awoke with a start, gasping for breath. She sat up, bringing her head into her hands as she attempted to calm her erratic breathing. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing it back off her face before flopping back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was the fifth time that she had woken up like this in as many days. It was the way that she had woken up every day since she had seen Lucas in the jungle.

She knew it was wrong, she shouldn't be thinking about him, not at all, yet he had claimed her mind since that day less than a week ago. Her head was filled with the memory of their little game of hide and seek. She tried not to think about him, she really did, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. She couldn't forget the way that his touch had felt, the feel of his lips on her, the way...

Skye slammed her head back on the pillow, groaning as her mind was once again filled with memories of her encounter with Lucas. She had tried to get him out of her head but he just wouldn't leave. There was only one way to get him out of her mind, she had to get him out of her system once and for all.

So Skye found herself walking through the jungle in the middle of the night with only the light from a small torch and the moon to guide her. She knew it was stupid. The jungle was a dangerous place, especially at night. It was filled with all sorts of creatures that could kill her, slashers, nykos, carnos, Lucas. So Lucas wasn't as dangerous as a slasher, she didn't _think_ that he would actually kill her. Every time he looked at her, even the times when he was angry, there was still an almost loving look in his eyes. Yet it was still stupid to be out there looking for him. He was angry; there was no doubt about that. He wasn't too happy that he had lost to his father, he wasn't too happy that Skye had betrayed him. He probably wouldn't kill her but there was no telling what else he might do. Yet this knowledge didn't stop Skye from striding through the forest towards the clearing where she had seen him last.

Skye stepped into the clearing, her fearless attitude fading slightly as her mind was filled with doubts. The light from the moon shone down through the leaves, shining in streaks across the clearing. Skye took another step forwards, feeling as though this was a silly idea. There was no guarantee that he was even still there. It was unlikely that he would be there waiting for her, especially in the middle of the night. Skye turned around, ready to go back to Terra Nova and pretend like this had never happened. She would find another way to forget about him. She was about to take a step in the direction of Terra Nova when the rustling of leaves caught her attention.

"Hello Bucket."

Skye spun back around, glancing around the trees. He was here.

"Back again?"

"Lucas?" Skye whispered, her voice wavering. She shone her torch up into the trees, searching for him. "Where are you?"

"Now Bucket, it wouldn't be any fun if I just told you would it?" Came his reply. "Let's play a game. This time I'll hide and you find me."

Skye didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell him that she wasn't there to play games but she had no other explanation for why she was there. And so she found herself closing her eyes and beginning to count.

"Come find me Bucket," Lucas called, taunting her, challenging her to find him.

Skye set off in the direction of his voice, determined to find him. She was the hunter this time, she was in charge. It was her chance for revenge. She could get him out of her mind once and for all. Skye heard the rustling of branches off to the left and walked towards the noise, knowing it was Lucas.

"You know that wasn't very nice what you did last time," Skye called, knowing that he could hear her. "Leaving me all alone out here." The sound of Lucas chuckling came from off to Skye's right.

"You weren't very nice leaving me all alone out here after you shot me," he countered. "You didn't even try to find me."

"Well I'm trying to find you now," she argued.

"Try harder," he ordered.

"Besides, I thought you were over that. You said it didn't matter." Skye continued, continuing on her search for him.

"Maybe I'm not over you," he said softly. His words were quiet yet Skye could still hear them loud and clear. He was near. She stopped and looked around, knowing that he was close by.

"And you're not over me," he continued. "Why else would you be here?" His words were spoken softly again. Skye wanted to deny that what he was saying was true, she wanted to come up with an excuse for why she was there but found herself at loss for words. He knew, he always knew.

"Close your eyes Bucket," Lucas commanded, his voice louder this time. "Close your eyes and you'll find me."

Skye found herself obeying him. As usual Lucas had managed to steal control of the situation. Skye heard the rusting of trees yet she still kept her eyes closed, almost as if Lucas was controlling her, forcing her to obey him. The next thing Skye felt was Lucas' lips against hers for a brief moment. Then they were gone. Skye opened her eyes to see Lucas standing in front of her, his trademark smirk plastered across his face.

"You found me. That wasn't so hard was it?" he said as he watched her take in the sight of him.

"This isn't a very good hiding spot," Skye retorted, repeating Lucas' words from the last time they had met. "It's almost like your heart isn't in it."

"Maybe I wanted to be found." Lucas replied, taking a step forwards. "You found me Bucket, you win. Time for your prize."

Skye's breath hitched as the implication of Lucas' words sunk in. She found herself closing her eyes again, waiting for his next move. Lucas took a step forwards and reached up to stroke Skye's cheek. His fingertips were rough but his touch was gentle. She could feel the rough material of his fingerless gloves brushing against the soft skin of her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Lucas studying her face.

"So I found you, what now?" Skye questioned as Lucas leaned forwards until his lips were inches from her ear.

"Well that would be entirely up to you," Lucas whispered before moving to press a soft kiss to Skye's neck, causing her breath to hitch. "Why did you come back here?" he continued, kissing her neck again, sending her heart racing.

"I... I..." Skye stuttered, distracted by the feel of his lips on her skin, swept up in the sensations he was causing.

"It's alright Bucket," Lucas interrupted, pulling away and smirking at her. "I know why."

Then he leaned in, slowly closing the gap between them, his lips seeking out hers. Skye found herself stepping forwards, pressing herself to him as they kissed passionately. Their actions sent the torch in Skye's hands tumbling to the ground, breaking it, plunging them into darkness but they barely noticed it, too swept up in the feel of eachother. Lucas moved his hands to Skye's hips, gripping them roughly, holding Skye close to him. He needn't have bothered though, Skye wasn't going anywhere. Skye slid her hands up to cup the side of Lucas' head, gripping his hair. She stood up on her toes, stretching her torso, causing the hem of her shirt to ride up, exposing her flesh as she tried to gain control of the situation. Lucas moved his hands slightly higher, letting his fingertips brush over her bare skin. The edge of his gloves brushed over her skin for a moment, contrasting to the feel of Lucas' fingers, scratching her slightly, adding to the sensations that consumed her.

Lucas pulled away, smirking at Skye as she fought for breath. Lucas was fighting for breath too yet he was more subtle about it, presenting the illusion that he was in complete control. Skye let her hands slide down from Lucas' hair to the front of his shirt, clutching it lightly.

"It's alright Bucket," he repeated. "I know why you're here. You need me."

"No, that's not true," Skye argued, her voice coming out weaker than she had intended. She glanced down to where her hands held his shirt, keeping him close to her. She quickly released her grip on him, stepping backwards, pulling out of the hold that he still had on her hips. Her skin felt cold without his touch but it was necessary for her to distance herself from him.

"I don't need you," she continued, hoping that she sounded a little surer of herself this time.

"No, of course you don't," Lucas replied, humouring her. "Since you don't need me I suppose it wouldn't bother you if I were to leave." Lucas raised his eyebrows at her, taking a step backwards.

"No, it wouldn't bother me at all," Skye lied, not fooling either of them.

"Alright then," Lucas continued casually, taking another step backwards. "I'll be going then. I don't suppose I'll see you again, unless you were to come and find me."

"Well that won't happen," Skye replied, pursing her lips, determined not to give in to him.

"Ok," Lucas continued in his casual manner. "Goodbye Bucket."

Lucas tuned around, walking out of the clearing. Skye made no move to stop him though she longed to. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She could prove that she didn't need him, yet her body ached for him, it needed more, it had had a taste of Lucas and now it wanted more. But Skye could control herself, she didn't need him. Lucas' words played over and over again in her head. _You need me. Unless you were to come and find me. Goodbye Bucket. _

Skye wanted to fight it, she wanted to be able to walk away to go back to Terra Nova, climb into bed, fall back to sleep and convince herself that this had all just been a dream but she knew that she couldn't. She knew that she had to find Lucas. She had to seek him out. Skye knew that she wasn't going to be able to rest until she did.

So Skye found herself walking off in the direction that Lucas had gone. She walked along in silence, eyes darting around, searching for the man that she knew was hidden there somewhere. She wouldn't call for him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She would find him on her own.

Skye continued to search for Lucas, walking deeper into the jungle. The trees were thicker and closer together, blocking out the moonlight, leaving Skye in pitch blackness. As she continued to walk she could make out the shape of something hanging down from one of the trees. It was a leg. The second she saw it it disappeared back up the tree. Skye had no doubt that it had been there for her to see. She looked up at the tree, searching for the figure of the man that she now knew was up there, though the darkness revealed nothing. She knew that there was only one way to find him.

Skye grabbed one of the lower branches of the tree, pulling herself up. She swung her leg over the branch before moving to stand up, gripping the trunk of the tree for support. She looked around, searching for him but he was nowhere to be found. Last time Lucas had found Skye, this time she had to find him, and he was not going to make it easy. Skye knew that she had to keep searching for him.

She continued to climb higher and higher, searching for Lucas. A rustle of leaves above her head told her that Lucas was climbing higher too. Skye was no stranger to climbing trees, it was one part of survival training that she had excelled at, although when Lieutenant Washington had taught her this it had been in case she ever needed to escape from a predator, not to seek one out. Though she supposed that in this case she was the predator, searching for Lucas. This thought seemed to give Skye confidence, encouraging her to continue her climb.

By this time Skye had climbed as high as was possible. She knew Lucas had to be here. The leaves above her head allowed for a sliver of moonlight to sneak through, casting an eerie glow all around. Skye closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself, preparing to continue her search. Then she felt lips brush against hers for a fleeting second. Her eyes snapped open, seeing the unmistakeable green of Lucas' eyes before they disappeared back down the tree.

Skye scrambled back down the tree, trying to catch up to Lucas but he was just too quick. The jungle was his kingdom, Skye was just playing in it, playing his game. His game, his rules, his kingdom. No one could navigate through the jungle as well as Lucas could. Lucas was in his element, leaving Skye to try and catch up with him.

As Skye neared the lower branches she heard the unmistakeable sound of boots hitting the ground. She glanced down and saw nothing but darkness. She knew that she couldn't be far from the ground. She made a split second decision, closing her eyes and hoping that her feet would find the ground safely. However her wish wasn't granted. Halfway through her fall arms snatched out to grab her, holding her bridal style, pulling her in close. Skye opened her eyes to find Lucas' face inches away from hers.

"You found me. Well done Bucket," Lucas praised softly. Skye's eyes had now readjusted to the dark and she could just make out his features. He slowly closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately.

Lucas lowered Skye to the ground, laying her flat on her back before climbing on top of her. He reached out to gently brush a piece of hair off her face, showing one of the rare glimpses of his tender side. There was passion in his eyes as he gazed at her before he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Time for your prize," he whispered, his breath tickling her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Lucas smirked knowing the reactions he caused and the power he had over her. He was in complete control of her body. With that knowledge in mind he moved his lips to her neck, slowly pressing them to her flesh, once, twice, three times, making his way to her lips.

Skye lifted her head, seeking out Lucas' lips. Lucas humoured her, letting her think she was gaining control. Just as the kiss started to get heated Lucas broke away, smirking in satisfaction as Skye tried to reclaim his lips. Everything was going just as he had planned.

Lucas lowered his lips to Skye's collarbone, sucking lightly before inching lower. His hands moved to her shirt, his fingers brushing against her exposed flesh as he undid the top button. He slowly lowered his head to press a kiss to the newly exposed skin, keeping his eyes trained on hers, watching her reaction. The undoing of the second button was followed by a second kiss, as was the third, causing Skye to let her eyes drift shut as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

By the fourth button Lucas was tired of playing nicely. He gripped the two sides of her shirt, pulling them apart roughly, sending the buttons flying. He reached down, gripping the sides of Skye's face and kissing her hungrily. Skye tried to lift her body up closer to Lucas yet his elbows on her shoulders held her down. It was only when Lucas pulled away to study her that she was released from his grip.

He looked down at her lying there, hair fanning out, her chest rising and falling with her erratic breathing. Skye looked up at Lucas, watching as he studied her. She sat up as Lucas slid her shirt back over her shoulders. Their lips met again as Lucas' hands travelled around to her back, sliding up from her waist to unclip her bra, tossing it to the ground seconds later. The cold night air assaulted Skye's skin yet the heat caused by Lucas' hands made her forget all about it. Lucas' hands travelled up to massage Skye's breasts as their tongues battled for dominance. Skye gasped as the material of his gloved roughly brushed against her nipples.

Skye started to rise up, trying to take control of the kiss, needing more of Lucas, looking to take things into her own hands. She moved her hands to Lucas' shirt, moving to undo the buttons. Lucas decided that he had let her do as she pleased for too long now. He roughly pushed her shoulders, sending her falling back to the ground before he leaned over her, his eyes reminding her who was in charge.

Lucas slid back down Skye's body, his lips ghosting over her skin, hands gliding down her sides before meeting in the middle just above the button on her pants. He slipped it open before reaching for the zipper and sliding it down slowly. He allowed Skye to lift her hips to let him slide her pants and underwear down her legs. He moved down to the bottom of her legs, pulling her shoes off one by one before moving to slide her pants off her legs. It was so slow that it was agonising for Skye. She lay there, now completely naked, waiting for Lucas to return his attention to her, desperate for his touch.

Lucas returned his gaze to Skye, glancing up and down her body, taking in the sight of her laid out bare in front of him. The way he seemed to drink in the sight of her was driving Skye crazy, she ached for his touch.

"Lucas," Skye whined, desperate for him to do something, anything. She needed to feel his hands on her, his lips against her, his body pressed up against hers.

Lucas made his way back up Skye's body, taking care not to touch her, wanting to deprive her of his touch for a little longer, sending her crazy. Once he was level with her face he stopped, one knee on either side of her hips, one hand on the ground on each side of her head. He looked down at her, raising his eyebrows, encouraging her to elaborate further. He knew exactly what she wanted but that didn't mean that he was going to give it to her easily.

"Why did you come back here Bucket?" he asked, his voice husky, his eyes boring into her.

"Lucas," She gasped again, reaching up to grasp at his shirt, pulling him to her, ignoring his question. Lucas chuckled as his lips found hers, knowing exactly why she was there, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make her say it.

He decided to play along, humouring her as their tongues danced. Skye knew that she shouldn't be there and she knew that she shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she did but she couldn't help it. Lucas was like a drug to her, she had had a taste of him and now she was back for more. She wanted more, needed more, her body ached for him.

By this point Lucas had left Skye's lips and was kissing his way back down to her chest. His left arm was supporting his weight while his right hand strayed down to her left breast, massaging it while his lips found their way to her unattended breast. He took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before gently letting his teeth graze it, causing Skye to moan. Lucas smirked at her reaction before pulling away slightly.

"Why did you come back here?" he asked again, hoping that his actions might have helped loosen her tongue.

"I... I..." Skye mumbled, gasping as Lucas' fingers continued their actions.

Lucas transferred his weight back on his knees which were now situated on either side of Sky's legs, holding her in place. This freed up his left hand, allowing it to find its way up to her right breast, mimicking the actions of his other hand.

"I..." Skye continued, still not willing to tell Lucas her real reason for being there.

Lucas decided to step it up, sliding his right hands down her body, feeling her curves, his touch setting her skin alight. His hand continued lower, travelling slowly down to its destination between her legs yes his hand waited on her thigh, gently tracing patterns, waiting for Skye to say the words that he longed to hear.

"I need this," Skye whispered hoping that those would be enough to satisfy Lucas. Though they were not the words the Lucas was waiting to hear Skye was rewarded as he slid a finger inside her.

"What is it you need Bucket?" he asked.

"I need this," she repeated. Lucas' hand stilled at her looked up at her.

"You're a pretty girl Bucket," he observed. "I'm sure that there are plenty of boys back at Terra Nova who would love to have a chance with you yet you're here." With me. Lucas didn't add the last two words, he didn't need to. They seemed to hand in the air.

"I need this," Skye said once again, refusing to tell Lucas what he wanted to hear.

Lucas added a second finger, stepping up his game, determined not to give up. He would make her say it.

"You know what I think Bucket?" he questioned as his hands continued their ministrations. The only response he got from Skye was a whimper as her hands clutched at the grass. "I think that you're here because you don't need them, you need me."

"No... no... no..." Skye denied, gasping as Lucas' thumb brushed against her clit.

Her words may have been denying that what Lucas was saying was true but her reactions told a whole other story. Lucas continued his actions with his hand between her legs. The rough material of his gloves brushed up against her sensitive skin, causing her to gasp again. His other hands took one of her nipples in his hand, rolling it between his fingers. The dual sensations caused by his magic hands were bringing Skye close to the edge.

"Lucas," She gasped, arching her back.

"Why did you come back here?" he repeated, stilling his hands. Skye squirmed, desperate for her release yet she remained silent. They both knew that 'I need this' wasn't going to cut it this time.

Lucas removed his hands from her much to Skye's disappointment. Soon Skye heard the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being undone. Moments later she felt his length brushing up against her entrance. His hands gripped her hips, keeping them still, holding her in place.

"Why did you come here?" he questioned, continuing with his teasing, driving her insane. Skye couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you," she murmured. She was rewarded as Lucas slid inside her. Her back arched as she gripped the grass, tearing it from its roots as Lucas thrust into her over and over again.

Skye lifted her hips up, wrapping her legs around Lucas' waist, pulling him closer. She reached up to grab his biceps, pulling herself into a sitting position, rocking her hips, taking back some of the control. Her hands gripped at his arms, her nails scratching at him. He still had his hold on her hips, his gloved hands gripping her hard, his fingers leaving marks on her skin. Lucas moved his left hand back up to continue its assault on her breasts while his right hands slid down to attend to her needs elsewhere. He continued to thrust into her hard, bringing her close to what it was that she so desperately wanted. Skye let her head drop to Lucas' should before moving her lips up to his ear.

"You're right," she whispered, her breathing heavy. "I don't need those other boys. I need a man. I need you."

Those words were all that Lucas had been waiting to hear and more. They fuelled his already overly large ego. With one final thrust Skye was granted her release. She dug her nails into Lucas' back, her climax sending him over the edge. They slumped against each other as they fought to catch their breath before Lucas untangled himself from Skye and stood up.

Skye could make out the image of Lucas refastening his pants in the dark. Skye lay back against the ground, taking a deep breath, trying to find the energy to move. Her eyes drifted shut briefly for a moment before she sensed that Lucas was near her. She opened her eyes to see him crouching next to her. She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"As always Bucket, it's been a pleasure," he murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her cheek. "We should play again sometime."

With that he stood up and turned before disappearing into the shadows. They second Lucas left the cold night air seemed to engulf Skye, causing her to shiver. She sat up and gathered her clothes, pulling them back on before standing up, ready to leave. She had gotten what she had come for. Her plan had originally been to get Lucas out of her system but now that she had had a second taste of him she was eager for more. Lucas' words played in her head. _We should play again sometime._ Skye knew that one thing was for sure, she would certainly be coming back to play again. Hide and seek was fast turning into her favourite game.


End file.
